The Chakra Sage
by janzen222
Summary: Set before Pein killed Jiraiya. Jiraiya has decided to teach Naruto something he refused to teach even Minato. The Chakra Style. A style so strong that comparing it to a Toad sage is like comparing Hokage and Genin. Will have a lot of Jiraiya/Naruto moments Father/son not yaoi. Will also have some flash backs showing why Jiraiya refused to teach Minato. currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya stared at the picture he held in his hand. It was one of him and Naruto on the day they had picked out his newest outfit. Naruto had a huge grin on his face and Jiraiya's smile wasn't that bad either. He chuckled remembering how Naruto's previous outfit was torn. It had been a simple sparring session until Naruto decided to throw a stink bomb at him. Once that foul smell hit his face he turned up the heat and ended up beating Naruto to a pulp. To make up for tearing up his last orange jumpsuit Jiraiya agreed to buy Naruto another one. "Oi Pervy Sage what you doing up so late?" A voice called out to him. Jiraiya turned to see Naruto sitting up in his futon rubbing his eyes.

"Oh just finishing up my latest novel." Jiraiya lied as Naruto nodded sleepily. "Fine but keep it down I can't sleep with all the damn noise." Naruto said laying back down. Jiraiya didn't move until he was sure Naruto was asleep. He put the picture back down on the desk. He then pulled out a scroll and stared at it. "I think it's about time I lived up to my duty as his godfather." Jiraiya whispered to himself. "He has certainly proven himself worthy of this technique but I'm still worried that he might hurt himself." Jiraiya continued gripping the scroll. "But he's at the age you wanted to learn it at; I kept postponing it and in the end you died before I could teach you." Jiraiya said smiling sadly. Tears welled up his eyes as he remembered the technique and how maybe it would've changed 'that mans fate.'

"I won't make the same mistake twice." Jiraiya finished a single tear flowing down his face. He put the scroll in a drawer before laying down. "Don't you worry up there Minato I'm taking care of him." Jiraiya said before falling asleep.

Jiraiya awoke early the next morning and immediately pulled the scroll out from the drawer. He unwrapped the scroll and did a hand sign. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared two outfits emerged along with another scroll. One outfit was similar to Jiraiya's usual only it was blue and had the kanji for Chakra on the back of it. There was a special headband with the same kanji along with the moon to the left of it and the sun to the right. "Never thought I'd actually pass it down but it's time." Jiraiya muttered putting the outfit on. The second outfit resembled Jiraiyas in the idea of the blue robe but it had the kanji for 'apprentice' on it. There was also a pair of blue gloves along with a head band that held the kanji for 'chakra' and 'apprentice' on it along with the sun and the moon on either side of the kanji.

Jiraiya grabbed the scroll before quickly writing a note saying for Naruto to put it on instead of his usual outfit and to meet him at team seven's training grounds. Jiraiya then held his hand out and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya appeared at the training ground and held the scroll open. He then set the scroll down and began to meditate in front of it. About thirty minutes later Naruto came running onto the training grounds wearing the outfit Jiraiya had left for him. "Oi Pervy sage this better not be some kind of joke or I'll seriously kick your ass." Naruto said not noticing Jiraiya.

"Took you long enough." Jiraiya said opening one eye to see Naruto standing there. "Ya so what's the big idea with this stupid outfit?" Naruto asked gesturing to said outfit. "That outfit is a sign of an apprentice to a Chakra Sage." Jiraiya said opening both eyes. Naruto quickly realized that Jiraiya was wearing a similar outfit and tilted his head. "Chakra Sage?" Naruto asked curiously. "Yes as you know I am the Toad sage but that is only a small part of my power." Jiraiya began standing up. "In fact it is so small that when compared to my title as Chakra Sage is the same as comparing Genin to Hokage." Jiraiya continued tapping his head band. "Well if it's so great how come I've never heard of the Chakra Sage." Naruto complained cracking his knuckles.

"Because it's power is so great that it is only known by a few and taught to even fewer." Jiraiya cracking his neck. "Ok so what does that have to do with me wearing this get up?" Naruto asked impatiently. "That get up is to help you learn the techniques that come with the title of Chakra Sage." Jiraiya said as Naruto groaned. "Whatever you say Pervy Sage." Naruto said as Jiraiya smirked. "Trust me what I'm about to teach you is something that I refused to teach even the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of the Fourth Hokage. "You refused to teach the Fourth?" Naruto asked anxiously. "Yes and he begged me to teach it to him for many years; but I can understand if you don't want to learn because of the outfit." Jiraiya said nonchalantly while waving his hand.

"No. No. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto protested as Jiraiya smiled. "Ok then let's begin." He responded doing handsigns. He continued doing the hand signs with such concentration you would think it was some kind've resurrection jutsu. Jiraiya continued for about ten seconds before slamming his hand down like a summoning Jutsu. "Infinite Chakra Gate: Rise!" Jiraiya commanded as a sort of gate rose from the ground in front of him. The gate was blue in color and it had white wooden doors. "Open!" Jiraiya commanded once more. This time the gate opened and Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's reaction. He was looking at the insides of the gate as if it were heaven it's self. Jiraiya looked up at the containments of the gate. Inside showed a large wolf like creature restricted by thousand's of chains. The wolf looked to be the size of Gamakichi and it had a katana on it's side like a samurai.

Naruto stood bewildered as the wolf grunted. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto's side as the Wolf awoke. "Jiraiya why have you summoned me?" The Wolf asked glaring at Naruto. "Drakura I have come to introduce you to my disciple and successor." Jiraiya said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I see you have finally picked a disciple." Dakura stated his glare softening. "Naruto introduce yourself." Jiraiya whispered. Naruto quickly bowed to the large wolf before looking upwards. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said rising up. Jiraiya chuckled at how formal Naruto was being. Either Naruto was growing up or he was just scared out of his mind. Most likely the latter.

"I am Drakura: the Chakra Spirit creator." Drakura spoke in a loud voice. Naruto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "My job is to create a creature made completely of chakra as the Chakra Sage's companion." Drakura said as Naruto nodded. "Jiraiya would you please demonstrate a Chakra Companion for him?" Drakura asked as Jiraiya nodded. "GamaKura." Jiraiya said clapping his hand's together. A puff of smoke appeared over Jiraiya's shoulder and it when it cleared a blue toad landed on his shoulder. The toad was in the same outfit Jiraiya was only his head band had the kanji for 'partner.' on it. "Good afternoon Jiraiya-sama." The toad spoke. "Good afternoon Gamakura-san." Jiraiya responded as Naruto looked bewildered.

"A chakra companion takes the animal form that his partner best represents." Drakura stated as Naruto nodded. "So how do I get one?" Naruto as Drakura smiled. "Simply touch one of my chains and it shall be done." Drakura stated as Naruto gulped. Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder and motioned for him to do so. "Go on Naruto he won't bite unless you summon him to." Jiraiya stated as Naruto gulped once more. Naruto took a deep breath and stepped up to one of the chains. He then grasped it and when he did he felt a huge surge of chakra flow through him before it receded back into the chain taking quite a bit of his own with it.

Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion and was panting heavily. Drakura smiled opening one of his paws. A small blue fox was curled in the center of the paw. "Naruto this is your partner Makura." Drakura stated as Naruto looked up at the small fox. It looked no older then an infant fox. "You will need to raise this fox until it is big enough to fight." Drakura stated his arm moving over to Naruto. Naruto picked up the small fox which could barely fit in the palm of his hand. "Once it is strong enough to fight any techniques you know Makura will know and any knowledge you posses it will as well." Drakura stated before retreating back into the gate. "I have done my part Jiraiya now it is up to you to train him to be a proper Chakra Sage." Drakura stated as Jiraiya nodded. The door's suddenly closed and the gate returned to the ground in which it came.

The fox pup let out a little yawn as Naruto looked curiously at it. "So what now?" Naruto asked as Makura snuggled into his hand. "Now we go home so you can rest and then we begin the next part of your training." Jiraiya stated as Gamakura nodded. "Ya after your all rested up we will begin the Chakra forming training." Gamakura said in a small voice. Naruto pulled Makura to his chest and let it snuggle into his shirt. Jiraiya smiled at Naruto as he began to walk back to their apartment.

_Hope it wasn't to bad well drop a review if you enjoyed it and I hope you did._


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya looked up from his book and smile upon seeing Naruto fast asleep. Makura was cuddled deep into his chest. "Maybe I should wake the kid so we can begin the first part of his training." Jiraiya said putting a finger to his chin. "Or I could enjoy the peace and quiet for a little longer." Jiraiya added as Naruto began to stir. "Training it is." He said with a sigh. He hopped up from his bed and walked over to Narutos carefully placing his book on the nightstand. Jiraiya held up his palm towards Naruto. "Chakra Style:" Jiraiya said gathering chakra into his palm. "Pulse." Jiraiya finished as the chakra erupted from his palm launching the sleeping Naruto against the wall. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked landing on the floor now wide awake.

"That was the first technique you will be learning." Jiraiya explained as Makura growled and jumped into Naruto's hair. Naruto seemed to study his surroundings as Jiraiya set his palm down. "Teleportation?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. Jiraiya smiled and held out his hand once more. "Nope the most basic technique of the Chakra Style. Pulse." Jiraiya explained as Naruto nodded in understanding. "Awesome what does it do?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya sighed. "Meet me in the forest in ten minutes and I'll explain." Jiraiya said holding up two fingers and disappearing before Naruto could protest.

Ten minutes later Naruto arrived at the edge of the forest wearing his Chakra apprentice outfit. Jiraiya was sitting under a tree in what looked to be deep meditation with Gamakura on his shoulder. "Oi Pervy Sage wake up." Naruto said as Gamakura opened an eye. "Took you long enough." Gamakura said hopping off of Jiraiya's shoulder. "I don't wanna hear that from one of Pervy Sage's toads." Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest. "Your lucky your Jiraiya-samas student or I would kill you for insulting him." Gamakura said his eye twitching.

"No offence but I highly doubt that you would even be able to touch me." Naruto said cockily. Makura who had been laying in Naruto's hair the whole time purred lightly in agreement. "Oh really?" Gamakura asked with a slight smirk. "Yes really." Naruto said as Gamakura hopped in front of Naruto. "Then how about a little wager?" Gamakura asked hopping into the air so he was eye to eye with Naruto. "What kind of wager?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Simple if you can hit me even once then I'll personally teach you a special Chakra Style technique." Gamakura offered that caused Naruto to smile. "And what happens if you win?" Naruto asked carefully remembering Jiraiya's lessons about being cautious. "If I win then you have to give up on becoming Hokage." Gamakura finished with a large smirk clearly on his face. Naruto's face faltered for a moment upon hearing that information. _"What will you choose Naruto?" _Jiraiya thought to himself as he listened to their conversation.

"I'll do it." Naruto said after a minute of silence. Makura peeked his head out from Naruto's hair and _looked_ down at his master. He gave a weak whimper as Naruto smiled. "Don't worry little guy I won't loose." Naruto asked as Makura gave him a look that clearly said '_oh no your not doing this alone'! _"Sorry little guy but your not strong enough to fight." Naruto said carefully scooping Makura out of his hair. He walked over to Jiraiya and set Makura on his lap. "Now be good and watch as I kick that toad's ass!" Naruto said as Makura whined before curling up in Jiraiya's lap to watch.

Naruto walked over to Gamakura and put his fist in his open palm. Gamakura did the same as they bowed to each other. The moment they came back up Naruto rushed towards Gamakura with impressive speed. Gamakura simply stood there and held out his palm. The moment Naruto came into range Gamakura released a burst of Chakra like Jiraiya had done that morning. Only this time it was alot stronger and knocked Naruto a good thirty yards away. Naruto struggled to regain his balance as Gamakura put his palm down and appeared in front of Naruto's face.

Gamakura then proceeded to punch Naruto in the face launching him a good five yards back. Naruto managed to stay on his feet as Gamakura landed from his jump. "No bad toad." Naruto said wiping a little bit of blood off of his mouth. "You really are an idiot you know?" Gamakura asked cracking his small neck. "I mean even the fourth Hokage couldn't touch me at his best." Gamakura finished as Naruto processed the information given to him. "I mean I had him crying like a little girl within five minutes." Gamakura said with a chuckle as Naruto glared at him. Naruto then held up the handsign for his famous shadow clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled creating easily over a hundred clones.

Without Gamakura noticing a few of the Naruto clones transformed into kunai and shuriken that the original grabbed. The rest of the clones rushed at Gamakura throwing kunai and shuriken that Gamkura easily dodged. When they got close enough Gamakura simply dodged their attacks at him destroyed them with a simple punch or kick to the stomach. About thirty seconds later Gamakura had taken care of all the clones. "Just give up Naruto." Gamakura said disappearing. Without a seconds notice he appeared at Naruto's side. "Chakra Style: Blade." Gamakura whispered molding the chakra in his right arm into a blade that went from his elbow to a little beyond his small fist.

Gamakura then swung at Naruto who back flipped away just in time. Makura who had been watching alongside Jiraiya who had just opened his eyes to watch the match glared at Gamakura. "What are you waiting for?" Jiraiya asked startling Makura. Makura turned and looked up at Jiraiya. "You already know how to use the Chakra Pulse right?" Jiraiya asked as Makura nodded sheepishly. "Then go help your partner out." Jiraiya said as Makura nodded and using chakra propelled himself off of Jiraiya's lap and into the air. As Naruto and Gamakura were having a small stand off Makura landed on Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up at him and sighed. "I thought I told you to stay with Pervy Sage." Naruto muttered as Makura barked happily. **"Master! I can help so let me." **A voice said inside Naruto's head. Naruto looked around then back at Makura. "Was that you?" Naruto asked as Makura nodded happily. **"Of course it was me master. Now listen I can counter his Chakra Pulse with one of my own while I teach you how to properly protect yourself from it." **Makura said in Naruto's mind. "What? Really?" Naruto asked a small cheeky smile on his face. Makura merely nodded . "Alright then let's do it." Naruto said creating more shadow clones

**"Alright the best way to counter the Chakra Pulse is with the Chakra Armor which is just chakra wrapped around your body. Simply let your chakra out slowly and wrap it around your body as many times as you can while still leaving you enough chakra to execute other jutsu. Then we wait for him to attack if he destroys one of the clones then that means you have to apply more chakra to strength it." **Makura explained as Gamakura grunted. "You done just standing there or should I get a deck of cards?" Gamakura asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No were ready." Naruto said as all but one of the clones began to glow blue. Gamakura sighed and held up his palm. He then released a large burst of Chakra at the duo. All but one of the clones vanished. The only one left standing besides the original was the one who wasn't glowing. **"Good job master." **Makura said as Naruto smiled and let the clone disperse taking in the information on how to preform Chakra Style Armor. "Makura I've got a plan but I'm going to need you for it." Naruto said as Makura nodded.

Jiraiya smiled as he overheard Naruto. He then turned to Gamakura who gave him a quick wink. Naruto pulled out two shuriken and tossed them at Gamakura who simply moved his head out of the way letting them fly past him. Naruto smiled as the shuriken transformed into two clones both of which had Rassengans in their hands. Naruto then summoned another clone and began preparing a Rassengan of his own. "Rassengan? The fourth tried using that on me and then started crying once I crushed it." Gamakura said not yet realizing that two Narutos were rushing at him with Rassengans. When Naruto finally finished he smiled and Makura hopped off his head high into the air.

All three Naruto's then proceeded to rush at Gamakura. Gamakura held his palm out preparing to use the Chakra pulse again. "Oh no you don't!" One of the clones yelled causing Gamakura to turn around. Naruto used that chance to throw a kunai directly in the air while Gamakura launched the pulse at his clones. They instantly vanished into thin air and right as Naruto was about to hit Gamakura he jumped(Gamakura not naruto) high into the air. "Sorry Naruto looks like your little plan failed." Gamakura said with a small smirk.

"Nope you fell right into the trap." Naruto said with a large cheeky grin. Gamakura looked up just in time to see Makura falling towards him and a kunai right in front of him. Gamakura held out a quick Chakra Pulse from his hand only for Makura to open his mouth and release a small one of his own to counter it. The Chakra pulses countered each other out and the kunai transformed into a final clone. The clone then punched Gamakura into the ground before disappearing. Naruto then jumped up and caught Makura in midair. "Good job little guy." Naruto said as Makura yawned.

"Good job Naruto." Jiraiya said quickly grabbing Naruto's attention. "Pervy Sage!" Naruto grumbled out. "Gamakura you can get up now." Jiraiya said walking past where Gamkura had landed. Gamakura hopped onto his feet and smiled. "Good job Naruto-san." Gamakura said with a small bow. Naruto watched cautiously as Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder. "I watched the whole match and you made excellent use of both your shadow clones and your partner." Jiraiya said as Gamakura nodded. "Don't forget about how he managed to use Chakra Armor even if it was only one clone." Gamakura added as Jiraiya chuckled.

Realization then hit Naruto and he grumbled even more. "Don't tell me this was a test right?" Naruto asked crossing arms. "Yes and No." Jiraiya began as Makura hopped into Naruto's hair. "No I didn't plan this but yes as in it was a good test to see how much determination you have." Jiraiya explained as Naruto sighed. "You owe me ramen now you know that right?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked confused. "You said and I quote that 'everytime you don't teach me a new technique like you promised you will take me out to ramen your treat." Naruto explained as Jiraiya deapanned. "Next time I'm going to make a promise that endangers my wallet stop me." Jiraiya said to Gamakura who merely laughed at his partner as they went to the nearest ramen stand.

_Wow didn't actually expect anyone to like this story so I didn't think I'd continue it but seeing 5 comments on the first chapter has proven otherwise. I deeply apologize to those of you who have been waiting for an update if I had known people would actually like this story continued I would've. Gomenosai but now that I know i'll update it_


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya watched as Naruto worked on his Chakra Armor alongside Makura. "Minato I wonder what you would say if you knew I was teaching your son the ultimate art of the Chakra Style." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he leaned against the tree he was sitting under. "Would you yell at me for being an idiot? Or would you be proud that your son will become one of the strongest ninja in history. I wonder which you would do." Jiraiya said as he watched a few of Naruto's clones disperse. Naruto had improved alot since his spar with Gamakura. Now instead of the chakra remaining invisible it was now fully visible to the world. Naruto took a deep breath as he continued to mold the chakra around his body.

Jiraiya smiled as he watched the chakra slim down until it was just barely covering his skin. "Now if only he'd be this quiet during a research trip." Jiraiya muttered as Makura began to pant. Jiraiya looked closely at Makura who had grown quiet a bit in the week he had been training with Naruto. Makura was now about the size of Naruto's sandal and was close to saying his first words. Out loud of course because all Chakra Partners could talk to their partners through their bonds. "Chakra Style:" Naruto began holding his hand out. "Pulse." Naruto finished releasing a burst of chakra without opening his eyes. A large burst of Chakra was released that shook trees as far as fifty yards away.

Jiraiya watched in awe at the force of the weakest technique of the Chakra Style. Sure Jiraiya could easily match the force Naruto had used but that was only because he had been using the Chakra style for over twenty years. To top it all off Jiraiya hadn't actually taught Naruto the pulse technique meaning that Makura must've and the fact that Makura could teach Naruto was amazing in it's own right. The reason being is that even though the Chakra Partner could use some techniques it was nearly impossible for them to teach their partners without the help of their partner's master.

If Jiraiya wasn't in enough shock as it was Makura's tail seemed to split into two tails. Then, when Naruto opened his eyes he was met with a sight that make him regret destroying the last camera Jiraiya bought because in front of him stood Jiraiya mouth completely open; his tongue hanging out. "Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as his clones dispersed. Since Jiraiya didn't answer Naruto walked up to him and closed his mouth for him. This seemed to awaken Jiraiya from his trance because he shook his head and slapped himself.

"Uh Pervy Sage are you ok?" Naruto asked tilting his head at which Jiraiya quickly regained his composer. He nodded and smiled. "I was just amazed at how far you've come in your training so far." Jiraiya answered making Naruto smile as well. "I bet your farther then the Fourth Hokage would've been in a month." Jiraiya said not realizing he was just inflating Naruto's head even more. "Really farther then the fourth?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded. "Awesome!" Naruto yelled making Jiraiya smirk a little bit. "Easy kid just because your coming along faster then he would've doesn't mean your as good as he was yet." Jiraiya said attempting to reduce Naruto's swelled head.

"And before I forget we have a special guest who will be training you on your speed for the next week or two." Jiraiya said as Naruto raised an eye brow. "A special guest?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya nodded. "Yep lucky for you; you get to be trained by the fastest ninja alive The Wind Sage." Jiraiya proclaimed doing one his weird poses. "Wind Sage?" Naruto asked as a figure leaned against a tree. "Yes The Wind Sage but you know him by another name." Jiraiya said motioning towards the mysterious figure. "I do?" Naruto asked glancing over Jiraiya's shoulder at the figure as he began to examine the figure.

He was wearing a sleeveless Jounin jacket which revealed numerous tattoos along his arms. He was also wearing a pair of blue ninja pants with a sash around his waist. A puff of smoke floated above his head. He then pulled out a trench knife and turned to the tree has leaning against and cut said tree in half letting the sunshine his face to reveal the one the only Asuma Sarutobi! "Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked as Asuma smiled. "Hey kid." Asuma said nonchalantly putting his trench knife away. "Alright Pervy Sage where his this Wind Sage? All I see is Asuma-sensei and no offence but he's not strong enough to be the Wind Sage." Naruto said as Jiraiya smirked.

Asuma grinned a little bit as he pulled out his lighter and relit his cigarette while getting out a trench knife. "Oh really?" Jiraiya asked taking a few steps back. "Ya I don't mean any disrespect but-" Naruto was cut off as a loud swish went off. He instinctively closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Asuma standing a few feet in front of him. "How did you-" Naruto was again cut off as his jacket and shirt literally fell to pieces. "Not fast enough?" Asuma asked with a small chuckle. He put away his trench knives before looking Naruto in the eyes. "Rule number 1: Never under any circumstances underestimate your opponent." Asuma said as Naruto's pants fell to pieces as well leaving only his toad theme boxers which he quickly attempted to cover

_Give it up for Asuma-sensei. I decided that since theirs a Chakra Sage their needs to be elemental Sages as well each specializing in their own element. Now I have all but one Sages planned out and that is the Fire Sage. So I'm going to ask you guys who you want to be the Fire Sage. It can be any living person in the Naruto Shippuden Universe; remember this is before Naruto was done training with Jiraiya so choose wisely. Here are the current sages which will be revealed over time_

_Chakra Sage: Jiraiya of the legendary Sanin  
Chakra Apprentice: Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

_Wind Sage: Asuma Sarutobi  
Wind Apprentice: ?  
_

_Water Sage: ?  
Water Apprentice: ?_

_Earth Sage: ?  
Earth Apprentice: ?_

_Lightning Sage: ?  
Lightning Apprentice: ?_

Fire Sage: -fans choice-  
Fire Apprentice: -fans choice-


End file.
